The Long Goodbye/Recap
__toc__The Wilsons wait in the waiting room. Elizabeth talks on the phone with the police about the whereabouts of Crash. The doctor comes out and tells them that Max's surgery went okay, though it could have been much worse. He also explains that Max is non-responsive, and hopefully it's a coma. Carter asks if they can at least see him; the doctor allows only one at a time, and Taylor is upset that Carter gets to go inside first. Carter walks into Max's room and apologizes to him, then tells him she will make things right. At Fairfax Police Station, Elizabeth stresses that she really wants to return to work. After promising that she can get Crash, she is permitted to return. At the Wilsons', Grant asks Carter if last night was just a bad dream, and when she says no, he leaves. In the kitchen, Carter pours herself a cup of coffee and ignores David completely, even as he tries to apologize. Elizabeth walks in, and Carter greets her; Elizabeth gives Carter a new iPhone with the same number. Elizabeth comments on how dressed up David is, and he reveals to her, Carter and Grant that he has a job interview for a literature and essay-writing teaching position to tenth graders at the McAllister-Holt Academy. Grant doesn't think it's as exciting as being a writer, but David is hopeful. Elizabeth wishes him luck. Taylor walks in and says she's going to the hospital to stay with Max, because she wants to be the first person he sees when he opens his eyes. Carter tries to apologize. The twins begin fighting; Grant leaves, and Elizabeth breaks it up. After Taylor leaves, Elizabeth explains to Carter that she spoke with her captain this morning and is on the team assigned to finding Crash. She then tells her that if Max dies, it is felony murder. Carter tries to defend him, but Elizabeth tells her she saw the security footage, which had Crash pointing his gun at Max. Carter sits on her bed and types on her phone. Bird knocks on the door and tells Carter Crash has been calling her nonstop and wants to see Carter. Crash calls again, and Carter answers it, then walks through the bathroom to Taylor's room and talks to him. Crash talks to Carter in his least favorite place, the warehouse, and tries to apologize. Carter, however, tells him he just left her there and didn't help her. She then says Max is in a coma. Crash asks to see her, but Carter says no, and tells him he needs to turn himself in. He says he can't and that he's leaving tonight; when he asks Carter to promise to see him before he leaves, she says she can't and hangs up. Carter gives the phone back to Bird, and Bird tries to apologize to Carter and be her friend, but Carter doesn't think of her as that anymore, because of the fact that she had her sent to jail.Episode: Do the Right Thing. She has Bird leave. At the hospital, Taylor puts Max's plants and a photo of the two of them onto a dresser; she tells him she stopped by his place and picked them up so he coud have familiar things. Max's mom, Karen, arrives and rushes over to Max; Taylor tries to introduce herself, but Karen is more interested in the whereabouts of Carter, who isn't there, because there can only be one person in the room at a time. Taylor starts to leave for the waiting room, but Karen stops her and tries to understand what happened, asking Taylor why Carter's boyfriend shot Max. Kyle and Elizabeth work on finding Crash at the station. Elizabeth tries to figure out some other place he'd run off to, then suggests the place where his little brother died. Elizabeth decides to go to the welding warehouse; Kyle decides to check the chop shops to see if Crash traded his car in. David checks on Grant, who is staring mindlessly at his and Max's scores on his computer screen. David asks if he wants to play, and Grant asks him if he knows how; when David says no and guarantees Grant will most likely win, Grant passes him a controller. After playing for a few seconds, however, David has already died. He convinces Grant to show him how to play the game. When Carter arrives at the hospital, Taylor asks to talk to her. She then asks Carter if she and Max were in love, because all Karen could talk about was her and Max. Taylor says she defended Carter, even though Max's condition and situation is her fault. The two argue, but it is interrupted by a phone call from Crash to Carter's phone. Carter walks outside to take the call, and she tells him to stop calling her. At the welding warehouse, Crash throws a piece of glass. Carter goes back in to see Max, but he is being rushed out of the room for surgery due to something that happened to his heart. Karen hugs Carter, and Taylor watches as she slowly backs away. Elizabeth checks out the welding warehouse alone and tries to coax Crash out. Crash sits on a red seat, hiding from Elizabeth. Elizabeth receives a text message and rushes to the hospital. Elizabeth arrives at the hospital to find Taylor and Carter sitting down, whilst Karen argues with Rich. Elizabeth leaves to find out what happened to Max, as Karen was too upset to listen. Karen's phone runs out, and Carter offers up her phone. Karen hugs Carter and tells her she knew Carter wouldn't have been responsible and that she has been a great influence on him, along other things; Taylor leaves for the vending machines. Elizabeth returns from speaking with the doctors and relays to Taylor, Carter and Karen what she found out: Even though the bullet missed Max's heart, it's still not functioning the way it should. This worries Carter and Taylor. Elizabeth then introduces herself to Karen and tells her Max is like a member of their family and is getting the best care in the world, as well as that she is working hard to apprehend Crash. Karen cries on Elizabeth. Carter receives another phone call from Crash, but she rejects it; Taylor watches in confusion. Crash walks through trees to his truck, trying to get a hold of Carter. In the hospital cafe, Ofe, Gabe, Bird and Grant sit at a table together, whilst the twins sit at their own table. Carter explains that she's the only one Karen knows there, and Taylor calls Taylor a mess. Carter starts crying; Taylor receives a text message notification that Max is out of surgery. The doctor explains to the Wilsons and Karen that Max had a cardiac tamponade; Max's heart is functioning normal now, but he is still non-responsive. Karen comforts Carter, who gets upset that they still have to wait for Max to become responsive. The Wilsons, Karen, Ofe, Gabe and Bird all wait in the waiting room for news on Max. Elizabeth checks in with the police to see if there are any leads on Crash. Elizabeth asks David how his job interview went; Carter congratulates him. Taylor gets up to get something from the vending machine, and Carter takes the opportunity to tell Karen how great Taylor is to Max. Everyone tells Karen about Max, including the funny things he's done since he's been with them. Carter sits outside the hospital on the curb and looks over text messages from Crash. Bird joins her and tells Carter about her parents. She claims Carter doesn't have self-esteem issues, but Carter corrects her and says she does. Bird also explains that her parents are talking about boarding school. Then, she asks if Crash is still in touch with her and explains that he's toxic and that people need to pay for their mistakes. Carter calls Crash, who wants her to meet her at the water tower before he leaves tonight at midnight. She relents and agrees to come. Carter starts to leave, but Gabe, Ofe and Bird run out of the hospital to stop her and talk her out of it. However, she leaves, anyway. Carter meets Crash on the side of the road at the water tower. Carter confronts him, and he apologizes; she says she believes him. Crash tells her he threw the gun out. He tells her he's still going to California. Crash explains his jealousy of Max's closeness with Carter and how he warned her that he ruins everything; she tries to comfort him. Crash asks her why anyone would want to feel love, the unbearable feeling that never goes away, and she says she doesn't know. A few seconds later, light sirens flash and sound, surrounding the couple. Crash backs away. As Elizabeth runs to arrest him, Carter apologizes and cries for him; Elizabeth has a cop remove her from the scene. Elizabeth joins Carter in the car and apologizes for being a cop, but Carter explains that she knew Elizabeth would follow her—and counted on it. She then tells Elizabeth she's her mom and she loves her. At the hospital, Carter greets Taylor, who's sitting outside Max's room and reading a book, because she couldn't take the beeping anymore. Taylor says David took Karen to a hotel. Taylor thanks Carter for having Crash arrested and calls Elizabeth "mom", which Taylor notices. The twins go in to see Max. Taylor says the doctor says he could make a full recovery; neither of them are giving up hope. Carter gives Taylor a bag of things she brought for her, which includes Carter's sweater that Taylor likes, Taylor makeup bag, and some of Taylor's books. Taylor thanks Carter, and they hug. Max's eyes blink open.